


Zombies

by nnDeeDee



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Idols, M/M, Multi, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, i'm adding members once they appear btw, this is a jaeyong fic but also just loads of nct ot21 content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnDeeDee/pseuds/nnDeeDee
Summary: to the world here's nct! except it's basically the apocalypseaka. taeyong killed the zombie that tried to eat jaemin's feet and then things sort of descalated from there.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

_'Is hyung dead?'_

_'Look at how bloody he is...'_

_'Maybe we should bash his brains in to be safe...'_

Taeyong definitely woke up with the headache of the century, but bashing his head in still seems a little excessive. 

_'Aish, what are you saying! Go away!'_ the patient voice scolds, and as the door closes he can feel a cold washcloth pressing onto his forehead. 

Taeyong finally manages to open his eyes, struggling to focus, only to be greeted by a kind smile. Kun. 

'Welcome back to the land of living.' he beams.

*****

The land of the living... Yeah, about that. 

If Taeyong was being honest, this isn't really how he imagined the end of the world. It didn't come down crumbling in a span of seconds, no, the apocalypse snuck up on their regular routine of music shows, dance practices and vocal lessons. They didn't notice the change at first, and yet somehow in what seems like a blink of an eye, Taeyong found himself swinging a baseball bat at a drooling infected that tried to chew off Jaemin's leg. 

Hiding from sasaengs has turned into playing hide-and-seek with zombies, the little kung-fu they learnt for 'Kick It' is suddenly a lifesaving skill.

To the world, here's NCT? Well, NCT is for sure still here, but Taeyong wouldn't be too certain about the rest of the world. 

* * *

**_A.Z.A (After Zombie Apocalypse - Day 29)_ **

_Dear anyone!_

_Hey, it's still me, Ten. Oh, by the way if I stop writing these, you can assume I have effectively became zombie food. How's everything? I hope once you find these letters, everything will be fine. And maybe we will be alive still, too. That would be awesome, not gonna lie..._

_Here it's still the same - we are still trying to turn our 10th floor appartement into our new headquarters, finding a place for everyone. It's so crowded, noisy and ~~it smells like butt.~~_

_I hate it._


	2. Brains, Brains, Brains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka the story of how jung jaehyun is basically a freaking hero

The wound on Taeyong’s head is healing nicely. It’s a good thing Kun, ever the planner thought to loot the clinic four houses down in the early days, his team returning with boxes of medicine and supplies. This is how it has been, they learnt to put fires out as they come.

’Yah, Taeyongie, can you move.’ Yuta clears his throat behind him. ’I want cereal.’

He nods absent-mindedly, stepping to the side in the narrow kitchen mumbling out a my bad. The Japanese gives him a questioning look.

’Are you okay?’

 _Are any of us okay?_ Taeyong wants to ask.

’Yeah, don’t worry, just got a lot on my mind this morning.’ he manages to get out a smile that could be labeled as slightly reassuring.

*****

It’s loud. It’s always so noisy these days, of course with 21 of them cramped into an appartement that used to be home for five people before, it would be one hell of a surprise if it was quiet, ever. It’s been exactly 33 days since Jaehyun got a proper night’s sleep, so when he wakes up to the beeping of the Xbox, his first instinct is to smack Haechan with a pillow.

’Good morning to you too, hyung.’ dodging the attack, the younger just beams a wide smile at him.

’Mmmrhgbfhbl.’ Jaehyun buries his head back into the bed, desperately trying to cling onto the last remains of his sleep.

’I’m just glad the hyungs got the generator back up and running.’ he seems genuinely satisfied and Jaehyun decides against lecturing him about learning to mute that fucking game.

With everything that’s going on lately, the kid deserves some time to forget, that’s for sure. He sighs, ruffling the hair of the maknae who immediately jumps onto the bed, eyes still glued to the screen. Jaehyun pulls the shirt over his head, blinking into the mirror as a habit more than anything. The last remains of the grey hairdye are slowly fading away. he frowns, pushing his locks back, revealing a deep purple bruise on his temple.

_Yeah, about that generator…_

* * *

**(Day 29)**

_This is nuts._

_Jaehyun climbs forward in the vent as silently as possible. He’s definitely too tall for this shit, but then again, it’s way too late to turn back now. It’s funny to think how just a mere month ago they were standing on stages, basking in the cheers and adoration of fans, and now half of what was once known as NCT 127 is in this stupidly narrow steel tube, trying to sneak past the zombies. How the mighty have fallen…_

_Instead of contemplating any further, he climbs again, keeping the momentum going. After what feels like an eternity, they reach the grid at the end of the vent – if the plans of the appartement complex were right, this should be it. He lifts his head slightly, shushing the ones behind him. After a few disgruntled noises, it falls silent._

_There’s no movement outside, the room seems to be empty. Jaehyun moves forward, pushing the steel door open, losing his balance and slipping before not-so-gracefully landing on all fours. Jumping up, he rubs his sore knees, helping the others to climb out. Taeyong awkwardly avoids the extended hand, he seems to be making it a point to not look at him, even now._

_Seriously? Jaehyun wants to ask, but he doesn’t, acting as if he didn’t notice the other man’s attempt to ignore him._

_The generator is old and rusty, it takes quite a few tries to get it going, and as the electricity finally starts buzzing, he finds himself exceedingly thankful to the government paranoia that lead to these iron monsters being installed to almost every basement. They should be good for a month or so – what happens after that is a problem Jaehyun would rather leave for another day._

_’We shouldn’t linger on too long.’ Johnny’s calm voice reminds._

_’Do you think we can climb back up?’_

_’It’s way too steep.’ Taeyong finally speaks. ’We will need to take the stairs…’_

_’Could try our luck with elevator too.’_

_’Do you really want to hang in a metal box meters high with zombies swarming outside?’ Yuta stares at him without blinking, and Jaehyun has to admit the guy has a point._

_’Stairs it is.’ he sighs._

_The hall of the building is still eerily similar as they make their way to the stairs, except for the lingering sweet, rotten stink. This is what death smells like, another thing they didn’t know until very recently._

_Taeyong moves forward, catching up to Jaehyun, and even though the elder doesn’t say anything he can still feel as he maps his face. He turns his head, making it a point to not meet the eyes he was stupid enough to fall in love with once upon a time._

_As they reach the 6th floor, the air changes. It’s much heavier, almost suffocating, as the usual smell is tainted with the stink of fresh blood. This is when Jaehyun spots them, two infected feasting on what by the looks of it was once a repairman – the woman closer to them drops the chunk of leg she was chewing on, standing up. Jaehyun is almost mesmerized by how she looks like a drunk, except instead of alcohol, it’s guts and blood that’s dripping down her cheeks._

_’Jaehyunie, we need to run!’ it’s Taeyong that grabs onto him, shoving him towards the stairs, and he obeys. The other woman finally notices them, and as she approaches, they realize just how inhumanly fast she’s limping._

_’Move, move, move!’ Taeyong is pushing them forward and they run for their lives. Flying up two floors, the snarling dies down, and for a second they allow themselves to rest. Fit or not, dancing complicated choreographies in no shape or form had prepared them for this._

_Taeyong is simply leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath, and this is when all hell breaks loose, the zombie pounces so quickly they don’t get a chance to react, already dragging him away into what all by means is certain death._

_’Fuck me.’ Jaehyun thinks, surprisingly collected for a fragment of a second before jumping onto the back of the infected, tackling her. The sickness has given her strength, but the luck is on his side this time – as they roll down the stairs, he gets the upper hand, smashing the zombie’s head into the floor._

_His ears are ringing loudly with adrenaline as he emerges, covered in blood, with a bashed in skull at his feet. He kneels down next to Taeyong, carefully lifting him up from the ground, holding his head. This is how Johnny and Yuta find them._

_’Jaehyunie, what the fuck?’_

_’I… saved him.’_

* * *

_**A.Z.A (After Zombie Apocalypse - Day 33)** _

_Hey world, is anyone still out there?_

_We are fine, atleast for now. With our electricity back, we got a breather – trying to plan our next move is much easier when you can actually store food and don’t have to sit in pitch dark._

_Oh yeah, we also game… YangYangie insists on playing every single zombie game there is._

_Today I tried to feed Louis (our cat) tiny pieces of canned meat. He looked so offended he went to hide under the sofa instead. My spoiled son._

_This is it for today… love you xxx_

_Ten_


	3. Business As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka. jaehyun and a bottle of whiskey

The undead scream. It’s nothing like the horrifying, nightmare-like noises that movies portrayed for many years before the apocalypse. They just sound sad. And exhausted.

Ever since he carried Taeyong back that night, and then proceeded to vomit everything he consumed that day at the sight of zombie guts dripping down his jeans, Jaehyun felt like he could relate to this endless, eternal anguish.

He sighs, giving up on sleep for the night, dark thoughts have never been a good companion for a peaceful rest, so he tiptoes around the bed, desperately craving the last remains of that good scottish whiskey he and Xuxi started the other day. The door creaks, and he is immediately welcomed by a pair of dark, doe eyes, full of questions.

’Go sleep, _Markie_ , it’s all good.’ the English words feel rusty on his tongue, but they are enough to reassure the younger, and Mark’s head disappears back into the pillows on the sofa. Ever since the world went to shit, Jaehyun found himself growing just a little more protective than usual over the maknaes, eager to help them to grasp the last remains of when everything was (relatively) normal.

They all had to learn sleeping through this, the helpless, numb cries of the infected that never really stopped, no matter how late it got. It’s around 4 AM when Jaehyun sneaks through the living room of the dorm, rummaging through the kitchen before finally spotting the unfinished bottle of scotch. The amber liquid shines reassuringly under the dimmed lights.

He doesn’t bother with a glass, just grabbing the bottle by it’s neck before finding a comfortable spot on the window seat. Seoul has changed. The limitless skyscrapers, the tidy streets, the organized, stunning metropolis is no more, there’s fires, there’s smoke, there’s traces of looting and vandalism, and it’s dark. It’s just so incredibly dark.

’Hi.’ the voice is barely audible, and Jaehyun doesn’t need to turn around to recognize it’s owner. Not to mention, he’s not particularly in the mood to answer him either.

’I wanted to thank you.’ the voice tries again, and the man rolls his eyes as the pillow shifts with the weight of another body is placed on it. He takes a deep sip before turning his head.

Taeyong is barefoot, wearing an oversized hoodie and pyjama pants, and the ugly brownish bruise on his neck doesn’t miss Jaehyun’s eyes.

’Why aren’t you in bed, _hyung_?’ the last word comes out a little laced with venom, and some twisted part of him is satisfied to see the elder squirm upon hearing it.

’Taeil snores.’ Taeyong shrugs, prying away the scotch, lifting it to his lips. He’s breathtaking, even now, bruised and beaten up in the middle of the fucking apocalypse, and it’s making Jaehyun want to throw himself out of the window.

’No worries.’ Jaehyun manages to gain his composure enough to answer, and it sounds almost non-chalant.

The fingers on his wrist are cold, and yet the elder’s touch is burning his skin, forcing him to turn around, to meet those beautiful eyes again.

’You risked yourself for me, Jaehyunie.’ Taeyong says quietly, before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek. ’Thank you.’

He disappears into the night just as silently as he came, leaving Jaehyun utterly confused with only the bottle of scotch to keep him company.

* * *

If Taeyong is being honest, he never really realized before it became a life and death matter how lucky he is that NCT accepted him as the leader. He grabs the stack of paper before plopping down onto the plush carpet, facing 20 curious pairs of eyes (not to mention a dog and two cats).

’How is everyone? Please only talk after putting your hands up to avoid talking over eachother.’ he raises his voice. Group meetings became a daily thing, a platform to avoid conflicts, a place to talk freely, without the restrictions and restrains that were once expected of them.

’Kun?’ he nods towards the man.

’We have about enough medical kits left for 4-5 people, sooner or later we will have to venture out again.’ Kun recites, and once again he reminds Taeyong of a caring father. ’We are also running low on things like tofu and rice.’

’Thank you, we will see it taken care of.’ he bows a little.

’Johnny?’

’I know you don’t like the idea of it Taeyongie, but we will need to learn to fight.’ it doesn’t miss Taeyong’s eyes how Jaehyun nods in agreement. ’Help may be on the way, but we have a target painted on our backs like this… just think of what happened with you the other day.’

’Do you have something in mind?’

’Just let us practice… Jaehyunie and Jeno could do taekwondo, I’m okay with boxing, and even if we are just a little more prepared, it could save lives…’ he doesn’t say „like yours", but Taeyong can feel the slight edge in his voice.

’Let’s vote about it then.’ he finally sighs, clapping twice to gain attention. ’Hands up if you think learning to fight is a good idea.’

 _16, 17, 18._ 18 hands are raised high, and Taeyong barely manages to hide his frown. ’Okay I see this is what you want, but one rule. Chenle and Jisungie doesn’t practice… You brats are way too young.’

’But, hyung…!’ Taeyong cuts their complaints in half. ’Take it or leave it, kids.’

* * *

**_A.Z.A (After Zombie Apocalypse - Day 35)_ **

_The poet, T.S Elliot once said that the world would end with a whimper, not a bang… Well from what we experienced, it was a little different. The world didn’t quietly change, it went to shit in a minute._

_I miss fresh air. it’s so silly, really, but it just feels like there’s no air to breathe._

_Love xx_

_Ten_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm aware this au is updating very slowly, but we are getting there I promise

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on cc](https://curiouscat.me/xoxodeedee2)  
>  [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/xoxodeedee2)


End file.
